mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erendust
Thanks for your edit on User:Thibo1102}}}! Create what you want! On this wiki, there is a total of ! :If you are ever in need of help, feel free to ask any of the admins of the wiki! Thank you for visiting MySims Fanon Wiki! You can create your own articles here: default=MySims width=50 buttonlabel=Create a Game break=no type=search bgcolor=navy buttonlabel=Search MySims Fanon --From }}} |} We are aware of those features, although we as a community have decided against Achievements and Message Walls. I wasn't aware the chat was no longer working so I'll re-add that now though :) Thanks for notifying me! Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:24, February 28, 2015 (UTC) L-L-Love me like you do~~ After I've created the sim in the create-a-sim on MySims (PC), I have a house in my garden that's completely blue on the inside. I then zoom in and get the character doing the emotion required, and then screenshot it. Then using GIMP, I delete the background, etc, before uploading it :) Hope that makes sense haha :P Also, in terms of your request for Violet, what shirt and trousers exactly did you want her to wear? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC) These clothes: Sure thing, but what colour do you want it? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Black Thibo1102 (talk) 18:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Your lips are moving~ Hey, I've made your template :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Press the "prt sc" button :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:59, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I should be able to do all of those, was there any particular pose you wanted or just their default appearance? Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) if normal, happy and sad is all u can do now that the online servers are closed. I guess happy for all of them. Ok, I'll add them to the list :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna swing from the Chandelier~ Sure, you have permission to use any of my characters in your games :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:32, March 22, 2015 (UTC) It's not in a game, but in Gio's Life. --Thibo1102 I'm aware of that, I meant you can use my characters in any of your fanon on here :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:35, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's Gio :) Gio-Happy.png Gio.png Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) tnx Thibo1102 (talk) 18:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, here is your Violet request :) Violet-Adventure.png Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ty! --Thibo1102 (talk) 15:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Relax in the City! Hi Thibo! My name is TheTasmanianDevil and I have been on this wiki for over a year now, so I know quite a lot about it I guess. Anyway I saw you had your friends list and I thought'' "I wish I could be in a friends list...". *hint* *hint*'' A''nyway, I can't wait to see more of your MySims: Infection, as I think that looks really good. BTW my article is here. TheTasmanianDevil Thanks, I enjoy writing it too! I've already gotten to episode 3, but it's not on here, as I also put it on Zombie Survival Stories Wiki, I'll add it later. And about my friend list, I'll add you in a second. --Thibo1102 (talk) 16:00, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Also, if you want to message me can you do so at my user talk? TheTasmanianDevil Hey, here's some more of your requests :) Celine.png Celine - Happy.png Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Thibo1102 (talk) 08:19, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you be a bit more specific with your new requests please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! I'll have a little look later :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I had a look and you're a really good drawer! Also, I didn't know you liked FNAF as well? It's one of my favourite games at the moment :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! And who doesn't? It's the most popular game at the moment :D And it doesn't let it fans wait a year for a new game like The Walking Dead, it has already released 3 games in 1 year... And The Walking Dead releases in different episodes, so first you gotta wait a year for the first episode, and then 2 months 'till the next episode, AND EVERY SEASON HAS ONLY 5 EPISODES!!!!! --I'm the king of the world! - [[User:Thibo1102|Thibo1102 (talk)]] (talk) 16:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ikr - they take so long with the episodes. But then Walking Dead is so so so good though :3 Also, I did some more of your requests~ Oliver - Happy.png Oliver.png Ricky (SIM).png Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Trust me boy, you'll wanna be high for this~ I'll just confer with Jake but I'm sure that'll be ok :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:13, April 19, 2015 (UTC) okay thanks :) I'm the King of the World! (talk) 07:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Jake's fine with it :) I'll add them now Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, would you still love me the same~ Heyyy! Welcome back! It's nice to see you again - can't wait to see what fanon you create :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:42, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Do you know what font Google uses on his images? thx 'If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't be strong, ''' 15:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC)spiritanimal